In My Dreams I Fell In Love
by EpicDaydreamer
Summary: Kagome has been dreaming the same dream for months and having visions of the future. The pressure of not knowing what's going on with her is beginning to take its toll. What will she do when two extra followers are added to the mix? Kag/Hiei/Youko


In My Dreams I fell in Love

Epic Daydreamer

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. If you don't recognize it, it is mine.

Chapter One: The World Shook

Darkness swirled around her in changing shades; hues of purple, black, gray, and sapphire blue clung to her as she passed through them like clouds. And that's exactly what they were, she realized. Stars blinked in and out of her sight range as she fell pass rain filled clouds. Drops of water clung to her torn clothes, freezing her skin.

There was pain. Gravity prevented her from lifting her head and checking her body, but she could feel warm liquid oozing from a line of pain around her stomach, as well as the heated wetness that pooled in her hand from a throbbing line that stretched from her right shoulder to her elbow. Her head was forced back from her rapid descent until she was diving head first through the clouds. The speeding of her heart seemed to go so fast it had no beat, only one held in breath. She closed her eyes in hopes that death would come swiftly.

Warm arms lifted her in mid air, catching her and gently bringing her back down to earth. When the sudden stop brought her heart back into its staggering rhythm and her stomach, which must have been left higher then she anticipated, landed back into its place with a deep catch of her breath, she opened her eyes.

Kagome shot up into a sitting position. The warmth of the summer heat, the oven of her sleeping back, and the fire burning a few feet away were all possible reasons why her sleeping attire stuck to her skin with sweat. Yet, Kagome shook. Her body was still remembering the stinging cold; when clashed with the sudden heat of reality, she felt as though she was going into shock. She placed her right hand on her forehead and balanced her weight from her elbow onto her knee. Then took one…two…three deep breaths.

Her speeding heart rate was still running in an uneven beat, but was slowly coming down. She gently wiped the remaining sweat from her brow and thought about her dream.

It wasn't the first one she'd had. Not by far. They had started a few months ago, back around the end of March. She had told no one about them, except Miroku. He understood and listened to her, advising her to remember the details in every dream. He also said that, because she was Miko, the dreams could possibly be one of three things. Either A: they were visions of someone else who may need her, B: they were visions of what was to come, or C: they showed a choice she may have to make. D. all of the above was an equal solution to the problem as well.

The way they happened, she figured that they were of the future. She just couldn't understand what they meant. Sometimes she'd see the face of the one who catches her. Ok, maybe not his _face_, per say, but his _eyes. _They were gold but varied from shades of gold to red, like a demon that was being relinquished to his beast. No one other than Inuyasha had eyes like that. And granted, she would have assumed the dream to be Inuyasha, however…other dreams allowed her to see the new moon. This was the night Inuyasha was human…therefore, it couldn't be him.

The dreams had started out as a once a month ordeal, but quickly escalated to once a week, then more than once a week, and now…Kagome sighed, they were turning into every night. Already she'd dreamed this dream three nights in a row…four if you include tonight.

The only other person she knew of who had gold eyes was Sesshoumaru. He could very well be the one she dreamed about, but she also knew that Sesshoumaru would rather allow himself to be killed by Inuyasha then save a ningen such as herself. Or at least, that was what she believed.  
She looked around the campsite. The fire was slowly dying out, which meant that either Inuyasha or Miroku would have to go get some firewood. Shippo was curled up beside Kilala, his hands clinging to her fur. Kilala's tail wrapped itself around shippos' in a comforting manner. Kagome smiled at them.

Sango slept within another sleeping bag, her hair cascaded in an auburn tinted heap around her face. Miroku also slept in another sleeping bag, but to Kagome's amazement, his right hand was slowly inching towards Sango._Either he really is cursed with a hentai hand or he isn't as asleep as he seems…_Kagome didn't bother to stop him; Sango has the ability to…_smack. _Yep…Sango has the ability to defend herself, even in her sleep. Kagome laughed silently as Miroku now sported a handprint on his face from a still sleeping Sango.

Sighing, she looked up into the trees in hopes of catching a glimpse of silver or a flash of gold. Niether came. She wasn't too surprised. Disappointed, but not surprised. He had been gone every night this week when she had woken from her dream. She could feel her soul being pulled and at the same time pulling, which meant that Kikyo was close.

_He seems to be gone just when I need him the most. _Her mental voice sighed heavily, knowing that she couldn't do anything about it. She could already feel her heart hardening and moving away from the one who constantly broke it. It was a hard lesson, but a lesson learned.

She quietly removed herself from the overheated comfort of her sleeping bag. It was late July weather, and because of the unconditioned heat in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had traded in modesty for comfort. She sported red girl boxers and a matching wife beater that said, "Touch me if you dare- I kill in my sleep." in bold violet letters. The thin fabric clung to her skin and made her itch and feel heavy.

_Another bath couldn't hurt. _She had been longing for some alone time anyway. She grabbed her bath bag and a change of clothes, her bow and arrows, and her sword. The sword was something she had discovered on one of her trips home. Her grandpa had dragged her into cleaning out the unused room in the back of the house. It was an older part of the shrine. Maybe, Kagome laughed to herself, even as old as the shrine itself. The walls were covered in red transparent paper with calligraphy. Kagome tried reading what the words had said, but to her astonishment, it was a language she did not understand. Her grandpa thought it was Chinese. If it isn't demon it's Chinese—that's his fact of life.

There were boxes piled to the ceiling and filled the room with an old, water spoiled smell. Dust sprang up from places Kagome didn't know existed as they flung themselves into cleaning and pulling boxes out to sort through. That's when she had found the sword. It was in the fourth box she had sifted through. The metal still shined like it was brand new, but Kagome knew it had to be at least 300 years old. The symbol at the base of the sword held the title 'Himura'. Later on she googled on the internet the name and discovered that Kenshin Himura was a famous sword master and maker who lived during the Meiji era. How a Himura sword had found its way into a box on her shrine, she may never know…but what she did know was that Himura crafted some very good swords, even in comparison to the Sengoku Jidai.

It was light weight and moved with great precision. It was even sharp enough to cut paper in mid air-she knew because she had tried it. Even Inuyasha, who had tetsaiga, thought it was nice. Her discovery had led her to ask Sango for training. After some pleading and a little bribery, Sango accepted the challenge of a new pupil. Kagome, surprising even herself, took to sword fighting like a natural and preferred it over bow and arrows. After a year, Sango announced that she had taught Kagome everything she knew and as a sort of graduation gift, presented her with fighting garments. They weren't like Sango's, exterminator outfit. The way of making her attire was lost with the death of her people. Instead, Sango had provided Kagome with a pair of black silk Hakamas that could be tied around the feet or tighten around the legs to make shorts and a black skin tight, sleeveless silk shirt that she modeled after Kagome's wife beaters and tank tops.

Kagome was thrilled. There was finally something loose and comfortable she could wear on her travels and it not be considered too 'indecent'.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed the smooth, burgundy surface of the swords sheath as she traveled through the forest. She had made sure that the group was still asleep before she ventured off, and headed toward the sound of rushing water.

It wasn't a hot spring…exactly. It was more of the bottom of a small waterfall that flowed over a hot spring. It was perfect. The moon was bright tonight, almost full and the stars were still tinkling even as the purple and pink tones of dawn crept over the horizon. Kagome, after undressing and placing all her things, accept for her sword, onto the ground, waded into the warm water. Rocks jutted up from the bottom in hopes of cutting her feet, but instead created a smooth, cobbled road. Fish swam by and tickled her thighs while a baby turtle nibbled at her toe with the thought that it was a strange worm. She laughed a surreal laugh, enjoying the moment of peace.

She placed her sword on a rock that jutted out amongst three other rocks within the spring bed. After getting her bathing supplies, she too sat on the smooth surface of a rock and bathed. Her feet dangled in the water as bubbles flowed down to pool at the surface. She also washed her hair, and then dipped the black, wavy tresses under the waterfall.

Finally finished she leaned against a rock with her whole body underwater, except for her head, and watched the sunrise. It slinked over the horizon like a new born standing and reflected off the clouds in a haze of cotton candy colors. It was beautiful.

Kagome sighed and returned to shore. She dressed quickly into her black fighting attire and flicked her hair back until it fell around her tailbone. It had grown in the three years she had been traveling. She then quickly tied her sword into place around her waist, gathered her supplies, and slowly walked back the way she had came, completely unaware of the pair of gold and red eyes watching her.

She made it back to camp to discover a crying Shippo who was being tortured by Inuyasha.  
"Waaaaaaaah! Inuyasha, I don't KNOW where my mother is!" Shippo's cry reverberated throughout the clearing.

"YOU were the one who was LAST with her runt! You're always slinking into her bed; YOU should know WHERE she is!" Inuyasha's growl forced the birds to fly away with a squawk of fear.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Came Miroku's smooth voice. "Shippo slept with Kilala last night, and when we all laid down Kagome was sound a sleep with us."

"Miroku is right Inuyasha." Sango's voice was slightly muffled as she sifted through Kagome's bag for breakfast. "Besides, why don't you know where she is? You were watching over her the last time I checked, were you not?" Inuyasha quickly shut up, his ears drooping down.

"It doesn't matter." Kagome's voice traveled smoothly through the clearing, catching everyone by surprise. Shippo quickly ran into her arms and buried his tear stained face in the crevice of her neck.

"Mother, where were you?" His sniffling whine reached her ears quietly, allowing for only her to hear and perhaps other demons in the near vicinity to hear as well.

"I went for a bath Shippo." She stated a bit louder. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"You bathe more than a fish." Her eyebrows drew together at his sarcastic tone. "By the way, why didn't I hear or smell you come near?"

She could tell him that he didn't hear her because of her training with Sango and she could tell him that he didn't smell her because after every night she'd dream those dreams her miko powers would flare up to protect her, hiding all trace of her existence. She could. But she wouldn't.

"Maybe because your nose and ears are filled with _dirt_, if you catch my meaning." Her sarcasm bled into pent up rage as she spit out the last words. He got the picture, and so did everyone else in the group as Inuyasha turned tail and jumped into some neighboring trees with a mumbled 'feh'. (if you haven't caught the meaning yet-dirt, A.K.A Kikyo)

Kagome was in no mood to deal with Inuyasha. He could play all day, but she was tired of being walked on. Today was a new day.

"Ok everyone, once we have a nice breakfast we'll move out." Her voice was determined, yet joyful as it spread across the group. Mioku and Sango looked at her and then at each other with a shrug.

Breakfast was compiled of a delicious smelling bowl of ramen and a side of roasted fish they had managed to save from the night before. Quickly gathering their weapons and supplies, they moved out with Inuyasha jumping through the trees and Kagome slightly leading their group on the ground.

They followed a dirt road around the side of a mountain and through a well forested valley. The sky was clear with a few wispy clouds, bees hummed through the air, and Kagome was having problems with mosquitos. Nothing seemed amiss.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped in the middle of the road. A vision was playing across her mind. It was different than the usual one. This one was more immediate. She was looking down the road in front of her, her friends smiling contentedly on each side. Then, suddenly an earthquake shook the ground. A crack that seemed unending split the road in half. Molten lava poured from the crevice and seeped out onto the earth. Not a lot poured forth, but enough that her feet burned and disappeared as the lava engulfed her and her friends. She could hear Inuyasha's broken voice calling for them.

Violet eyes pierced through her with worry as she came back to the present. She was breathing deeply and she could feel the sweat on her face again. Ironically, however, she was still standing in the same position.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku's voice sounded urgent as he gently tried to arouse her from her daze. She stared at him until understanding clicked.

"Get off the road…" Her voice came out hoarse. Miroku looked at her with confusion. Inuyasha, who must have come down to check on her, scoffed.

"What are you talking about woman?" Her voice lifted in anger.

"Get off the DAMN ROAD!" She screamed as she grabbed Shippo and Sango's hand, looking back to make sure the men were following. She plunged into the neighboring forest haphazardly. Small, furry creatures ran too-whether from fear of her or intuition of the coming danger, she did not know.

She ran with Sango looking at her with confusion, Shippo hiding his face in her neck, and both males behind her calling her name.

The earth shook just as Kagome narrowly missed a protruding tree root. She lost her footing and fell, bringing Sango and Shippo down with her. She could hear the gruff cries of Inuyasha and Miroku close behind her as they all fell to the ground. A loud cracking sound vibrated through the forest floor, sending all flying animals into the air and land animals running in the same direction she was.

She laid there and cried from the fear and adrenaline hitting her heavily. Sango held her in her arms and gently tried to sooth her by stroking her hair. Inuyasha looked on at her in amazement, while Miroku looked at her with understanding.

"I'm going to go back and see what has happened. I will back." Inuyasha leapt into the tree tops and quickly disappeared from sight.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Miroku's voice cut through the silence. It was calm and soothing, yet serious. A strangled 'yes' came from her throat.

"Another…?" Sango questioned. She looked over at Miroku.

"Kagome has been having visions for the last few months. However, she has been having the same dream. This was different, am I correct?" Kagome took a deep breath and sat up before nodding a yes.

"I saw the road cracking down the middle and lava seeping out to engulf us all except for Inuyasha who was still in the trees. I had to get us out of there." Her voice cleared as she tried to calm her frayed nerves. Inuyasha returned around this time.

"The entire road is split in half and lava is seeping out. The road itself has melted and trees are starting to catch fire. We have to get moving." His voice was stern as he helped Kagome stand and hoisted her onto his back. She was still mad at him, but for now she found comfort in something so familiar. He ran through the forest as Miroku and Sango rode Kilala, and Shippo floated himself.

After a good 45 minutes, they made it to the edge of the forest. Kagome's quiet snore could be heard from the crevice of Inuyasha's neck.

Before moving on they looked behind them at the path of smoke that stretched the entire length of the valley and was rising up into the air. They looked at the sleeping girl in black with silent amazement. Even Inuyasha was wondering what was going on with the young maiden on his back.

However, the gold and red pairs of eyes were more amazed. They had been following the group ever since they had stumbled upon the beautiful blue eyed maiden with wavy, black silk like hair. The more they discovered about her the more they became amazed and curious.

"…Kagome…" The gold eyed admirer rolled her name on his tongue and grunted when he decided he liked it.

"Hn." agreed his red eyed friend.

"So Hiei, do you want to continue following this enigma or do you have something better to do?" Hiei leaned against the bark of a tree in thought.

"Well I hear there is a powerful stone traveling north and is carried by a undefeatable Hanyou. There's also that sword that can revive a thousand souls with a single swing to the west and in the hands of a powerful taiyoukai Lord."

"We can get to those anytime. Do you not think that this may be more interesting…or at least more fun?" His golden eyes gleamed with excitement that only meant a fevered kitsune obsession.

"Yoko, I never said that. I was merely stating the other facts. I have no qualms about discovering more about the girl. She may come in handy later, especially if she can see the future." Yoko nodded and flicked his hair over his shoulder. His nose twitched as the scent of burning forestry assaulted it.

Allowing his senses to spread, he pushed his ki into the ground and into the roots of the burning trees. He smiled when the plants responded with a gracious mew of thanks. After the fires die down and the magma cools into new earth, the trees will grow back and bloom greater than ever before.

Sighing, Yoko turned to Hiei.

"Let's go." With that they disappeared into the shadows of the trees, following the scent of an interesting ningen.


End file.
